A new journey
by Dinoguy11
Summary: 18 new trainers start their Pokémon. They each choose one of the starter Pokémon and begin their journey. All are prepare to take each other out in the next completion to being a Pokémon master. They have a long journey to get 8 of the 18 badges.
1. Intro

_**Riley POV**_

I'm listening to the radio to find out whether or not I get to start my journey this year. I'm just in time to here my name."... Riley, Ted, Kengo, Mackenzie, Lachlan, Luca, Olly, Harry, Lucy, Jazz, Bradley, Connor C and L, Neil, John, Dusk, Dawn, Sally." the professor says. "come down to my lab at 3 o'clock tomorrow" he finish. I turned of the radio. I'd heard what I want to hear. I know I'm going to pick treecko because he has always been my favourite. Being first called made me feel even better because I get first pick.

**_Dusk POV_**

My sister and I wake up after the announcement that we could start our Pokémon journey. We head off to the professor's lab to start our journey. First off Riley picks treecko, then Ted chooses turtwig, Kengo then chooses mudkip, Mackenzie takes torchic, Lachlan and charmander, Luca and chimchar, Olly and fennikin, Harry, chespin, Lucy, squirtle, Jazz, oshawott, Bradley, totodile, Connor C, tepig, Connor L, snivy, Neil, bulbasaur, John, chikorita, my choice I look at what's left froakie, piplup, and cyndaquil. "I'll take froakie." I say. Dawn takes piplup and Sally is left with cyndaquil.


	2. Setting off

_**John POV**_

I've got my first Pokémon and so does everyone else around me. The professor gives each of us our 5 poke balls and sends us off home before we start our journey. The other guys seem really cool but I know I'll have to smash some of them to become a Pokémon master. On my way home a zigzagoon walk out of the tall grass and attacks me. I pull out my pokedex. It tells me zigzagoon, the tiny racoon Pokémon. "Zigzagoon is extremely curious and so ends up walking in a zigzag path between things that interest it." "Chikorita go I yell and throw chikorita's poke ball down. Before chikorita can attack zigzagoon uses head-butt. "Chikorita use razor leaf." I command. Chikorita does use's razor leaf and almost knocks zigzagoon out. I throw a poke ball and catch zigzagoon as it tries to run away.

_**Kengo POV**_

I'm all pack up and ready to go when Riley comes up to me and asks if I want to travel with him and kindly accept the offer for it'll be easy to trainer and I won't get bored on the way. We're just leaving when Mackenzie walk's over and asks if he can travel with us. We accept and start our journey preparing to smash each other in the final. We start crossing the field when a phanpy walks in front of us. Before I have time to reach Riley throw's a poke ball and captures the phanpy. "How did you get it? It's not a weak Pokémon or low heath." Mack asks "But it is a surprised Pokémon." Riley says. "It hadn't seen or heard us." "Nice." I say.

_**Jazz POV**_

I've pack up and I'm setting off on my Pokémon journey with my two best friends. Lucy and Sally. We've crossed the field and have had no luck with finding Pokémon. We head into the forest as we get closer to Silver Town. As we approach the forest more and more bug, grass and flying type Pokémon appear. One pidgey land on my arm and allows me to capture it. A weedle was moving pass and Lucy being the only one of us not afraid of bugs caught it. We approached a forest clearing and were attack by a bunch of spearow. Sally threw out cyndaquil and knock them out. We caught one each and continued on. We reached a forest clearing and Lucy decided that we should train. We had a little two Pokémon each tournament. Sally fought Lucy first. They both threw out there starters but cyndaquil was quickly defeat by a water gun. Then Sally threw out spearow but it was to weak the and was knocked out in one tackle. I then went up against Lucy. I took both squirtle and weedle with pidgey deeming me the best. My pidgey then evolved into pidgeotto. I returned pidgeotto and we went to sleep.


	3. Team Rocket

_**Luca POV**_

I say good-bye to mum and dad and go where my brother and sister are. The Pokémon world. I join Harry and Olly and set off on my journey. As I'm walking a skiddo appears in the grass. It spots me and charges. I throw out chimchar and command him to use ember. Ember hits but not before the skiddo whacks chimchar. Chimchar starts having a blaze attack it uses blaze to help him evolve into monferno. The whack into an evolving Pokémon and ember is to much for skiddo. It goes blind and starts running around crazily. I throw a poke ball and capture skiddo. "Skiddo the mount Pokémon." Olly's pokedex goes. "If it has sunshine and water, it doesn't need to eat, because it can generate energy from the leaves on it's back." After that Harry, Olly and I become more careful as we head off to Volcanon City.

_**Lucy POV**_

I wake up to find myself sleeping next to Sally. So it wasn't a dream. I check to see if my poke balls are still there great. "Spearow come out!" I yell spearow comes out but is grab by some hand. I throw out squirtle and weedle and the are both grabbed as well. Sally and Jazz get up and throw out their Pokémon but like mine are grabbed. Sally, Jazz and I grab the hand as it grabs pidgeotto. When we get there two fools are there. "Who are you." Jazz yells at them. "To protect the world from devastation. To unite all people in our nation. To denounce the evils of truth and love. To extended our reach to the stars above. Abby. Adam. And we're team rocket in your face!" They poetical say.

_**Ted POV**_

I started my Pokémon journey with the two Connors. As I left for Silver Town a starly flew over head. "Turtwig go!" I yell. "Use tackle." Turtwig tries to hit the starly but it just flies up and mocks him. "Use razor leaf." I try. It hits the starly making it fall. "Finish it with tackle." I yell. This time it doesn't miss. "Poke ball go." I yell. I catch starly easily. "Turtwig return." I say and return turtwig. "Nice work Ted." Connor C says. "Guys! Over here." Connor L yells. We come over and pull out our pokedex. I put my pokedex in front of the bigger Pokémon. "Hitmonlee, the kicking Pokémon. This nimble Pokémon launches lethal kicks from almost any position. Connor C's Pokedex takes the little one. "Litleo, the lion cub Pokémon. The stronger the opponent it faces, the more heat surges from its mane and the more power flows through its body." Hitmonlee hits litleo and knocks it out it spot us and challenges us. "You guys take this." I've already got two Pokémon I say. "You take it CL." Connor C says. I caught litleo. CL and I look to see that the litleo is gone. "Snivy go!" CL yells. "Use tackle!" he yells. Hitmonlee tries to kick snivy but it dodges. When it hits hitmonlee CL yells, "Now use vine whip." Hitmonlee can't dodge and Connor L throws a poke ball and captures hitmonlee.


	4. Blast Off

_**Neil POV**_

I left New Town with Lachlan and Bradley. We managed to reach the forest with no activity but 3 minutes after we entered we reach a clearing. Lachlan and Bradley sent up camp while I see why the trees are shaking. When I get closer a doublade runs past me I throw poke ball and capture it but it didn't care it was just running. I call Lachlan and Bradley over and we continued further. Lachlan and Bradley suddenly throw their poke balls out and out comes charmander and totodile. I turn around and there is a Pokémon with no eyes. I pull out my pokedex and it tells me. "Deino, the Irate Pokémon. Because deino never stops biting anything it can, it is dangerous to approach without taking precautions." It tells me. I throw out bulbasaur. "Vine whip." I command. "Ember." Lachlan commands. "Water gun." Bradley Commands. Every attack hits and Bradley and Lachlan both throw poke balls. Bradley's poke ball hits the deino and captures it while Lachlan's one hits the ground. Bradley and Lachlan run to grab their poke balls but they are grab and taken away as well as our starter Pokémon. We go to sleep before looking for our lost Pokémon.

_**Dawn POV**_

Dusk and I are leaving when John comes up to us and asks if we can travel with him. We had already got our first capture having befriend a duskull and swinub at a young age. "Lets have a three way battle." John says. "Two on two." Dusk asks. "Sure." John says. "I'll go first.' I say. "I'll face her." Dusk says. "Let the battle commence." John says. "Swinub go!. I yell. "Froakie, I choose you." Dusk yells. "Swinub tackle." I command. "Jump it and use bubble." Dusk replies. Bubble hits my stunned swinub, almost knocking it out. "Swinub, use hidden power.' I yell desperately. Swinub uses hidden power and hits froakie but not hard enough. "Use Pound." Dusk yells. Pound is to strong for my poor swinub knocking it out. "Piplup go!" I yell. "Use pound." I tell it. "Froakieeee." Dusk says as piplup hit froakie with pound. As if by a miracle froakie is knocked out but evolves into frogadier. Froagadier doesn't last long as he falls over knocked out. "Duskull it's up to you!" Dusk calls as duskull comes out. "Use foresight. Then astonish." Dusk commands. "Piplup use peck." I command. Duskull uses foresight and gets hit by peck. The astonish hits piplup throwing him back. Foresight comes out off the trees and hits piplup so hard piplup gets knock out. "John, I'll have to battle you later." Dusk says. "That's alright." John says. "Froakie and duskull had a hard battle."

_**Mackenzie POV**_

After Riley caught that phanpy we continued on into the forest to get the eruption badge from the volcanon city gym. We enter the forest and find lots of Pokémon. While we're walking I come across a group woolly Pokémon. I pull out my pokedex to find out what it is. "Mareep, the Wool Pokémon. Mareep stores static electricity in their woolly coat. They avoid battle and have mild dispositions." It says. I bend down and say to them. "Hey I want one of you guys so you can either come with me by choose or I'll have to battle one of you. One mareep steps forward and allows me to capture it. Riley and Kengo both copy my example and capture one. "We caught a mareep." We say in unison holding out the poke balls they're in. We continue on until we reach a clearing where we set up camp for the night.

_**Harry POV**_

We may have been more careful but that didn't mean we didn't run into some Pokémon. A treecko popped it's head out of it's tree at the time we were passing by. Olly reached faster than me and battled it. His fennekin was to strong for the treecko and he managed to capture it. The travel was quite boring until night arrived. We had found a clearing in the forest. Olly and Luca had gone to sleep but I was having trouble sleeping in my tent. I went out and found a little moving light. I followed it until my pokedex fell out and opened. "Litwick, the Candle Pokémon." It said. "Litwick appear to be helping to guide the way of people by illuminating areas that are darkened, but in reality they are actually leading them to the Ghost world. They feed off the life energy of people and Pokémon, and use it as fuel for the flames on their heads." "Poke ball go." I yell. I throw the poke ball and capture litwick by surprise. "That was a close call." I say to my self. I head back and fall asleep the moment I get there.

_**Sally POV**_

When Lucy, Jazz and I looked at what Team Rocket had we also saw that they had a charmander, a bulbasaur and a totodile. We call out knowing that Bradley, Neil and Lachlan will hear us. They walk over to us and spot Team Rocket. "Hey give us back our Pokémon." Lachlan says. "And what are you going to do about it." Abby says. "You don't have any Pokémon." Adam says. "I have one." Neil says. "Doublade go." he yells. "Cut that metal." he commands. Doublade does as he says and frees our Pokémon. "Bulbasaur vine whip." "Charmander ember." "Totodile water gun." The boys command. "GO...! is all Team Rocket have time to say as the try to get there Pokémon to come out and protect them but they blast off before their Pokémon come out. Two poke balls fall down and Lachlan and Bradley catch them.

_**Comment if you want some inside information. Say who you want and I'll post it at the end of the next chapter. I'm trying to get these chapters out daily so if you two chapters a day just say and I'll post a second one. It'll include family info, what'll happen to them in the future.**_

_**Sorry this chapter came out so late. FanFiction wasn't working.**_


	5. I got the Silver badge

_**Connor C POV**_

After sleeping the night off we wake up to find that our poke balls are missing. I notice two poke balls lying on the path. "Guys I found something." We all call not noticing that the other two called. The poke balls start to move. I chase after them but find I eventually fall into a hole. I notice Connor (or CL) coming and call for his help but he seems to be following something. He walks to close to the hole and falls in. "Ted! Ted!" We call. Ted walks out the bushes and seems to be following something. Two poke balls fly over us. I jump up and manage to catch one. Ted is surprised to see me jump out of a hole and grab the poke ball. He doesn't realise that he has stepped to close to the hole. "String." I say. "Who's pulling that string!" CL shouts. "To protect the world from devastation. To unite all people with in our nation. To denounce the evils of truth and love. To extend our reach to the stars above. Abby. Adam. We're Team Rocket and we're in your face." Say two people poetically. I point at the boy. "I'm guessing you're Abby" I says. "Which makes you Adam." I says pointing at the girl. It made them so furious that CL swore he saw smoke coming out of their ears. Adam (The boy.) was so made he dropped the one of our poke balls into the pit. "Litleo I choose you." I yell throwing out the poke ball. Litleo comes out and after the day before is angry. I t attacks the first thing it sees which is luckily Adam and Abby. "Lotad go!" Adam shouts. "Tynamo go. Abby shouts. Tynamo is thrown out off the way with due to the fact it can't move well on land.. Lotad sees litleo coming and tries to run away but gets caught by litleo. Litleo hits Adam and Abby nd sends them spiralling throw the sky. On the ground where Adam and Abby were there was our other poke balls. "Thanks litleo" I says before I toss him some berries then return him once he's done eating them and continue.

_**Bradley POV**_

We arrive at Silver town after a long trek through the forest. It's night when we get there so we find a nice hotel to sleep at. In the morning Neil, Lachlan and I go down to get the Silver badge from Gabriela. When we get there I go in and challenge her to a gym battle. Neil and Lachlan watch from the side to see how I go. "Skarmory I choose you!" Gabriela says. "Totodile it's all yours." I says. "Totodile water gun." I command. "Dodge it and use peck." Gabriela commands. Skarmory dodges and hits totodlie. Gabriela command skarmory to use peck again. "Totodile counter strike with scratch." I say. I work but not enough for totodile to stop peck. Totodile is knock out. I return totodlie and call out deino."Skarmory return." Gabriela say. "Durant finish him." She says. The battle is over quickly as durant is better than skarmory, has type advantage and sometimes deino got distracted. Neil did about just as well. Lachlan came up and challenged Gabriela for a gym battle. She gave the battle to skarmory. Lachlan through out charmander to show her what he has got. He used ember which repeatedly hit skamory as it tried to use peck. I t was eventually knock out. After the battle charmander evolved into chameleon. Neil and I went and congratulated Lachlan on his victory and getting his first badge.

**Nobody commented but I'm still giving it to you guys.**

_**Bonus File**_

**Name: **Riley Young

**Pokémon: **Riley has a treecko, a phanpy and mareep.

**Family: **Shay Young-little brother

Cassidy Young-big sister co-ordinator

Peter Young-Father was great Pokémon trainer

Lynley Young-Mother

_**Future Plans**_

**Pokémon: **Riley will get a yamask, hawlucha and a gligar.

**Girlfriend**: Jazz

**Thanks Pokémon fans for reading this far. I'm trying to make this story as much like the real Pokémon as possible.**


End file.
